fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Nene Sotone
Nene Sotone is a fanmade jointly created by Rena-tan (aka. Hankyou), and later by Orochi Herman. "Nene" (ネネ) is her pet name taken from the first two letters of her real name, Nenita (ネニーた), and Netsuko. Nene is also a typical nickname for girls in the Philippines. "Sotone" (外音) means Outside sound, just like with her elder siblings like Riza. Design Rena Tan directly grafted Nene's design from Riza, with a few changes; Nene's hair is grayish, white, and her outfit resembles closely a school uniform. (tinted blue, from her prior design, is also accepted to an extent.) Nene also inherits the infamous 'iyadame' button, found in the navel area, a red circular design. Personality Nene has deep admiration for her elder sibling Riza, but ends up being the butt of jokes from her other siblings, and is a crybaby. She is an extreme naivete. She also inherits her elder sister's fear of firearms, as well as those from firecrackers. Biography Originally there was no plan for Nene's creation, and it was an unsolicited idea of Hankyou, going far as to present an upsampled version of Riza's signature song, "Sotone-san Ganbatte". The original youngest of the family was supposed to be Paciano, but upon listening to Hankyou's take on how Nene would sound like, she was made into the youngest member, even younger than Bonnie and Clyde. Nene's original name was Pepe, a take on Jose Rizal's pet name, but was found to be unsuitable for a girl's name. (It was a euphemism of a girl's intimate parts in Filipino, despite the existence of such a name in anime and video games.) This has since been corrected. Pepe Sotone is instead reassigned as the hypothetical male counterpart to Riza Sotone, an unrelated entity. Nene has since been accepted into the Polygloid roster by Orochi Herman, and has appeared at least once in his videos. Voice configuration To further establish Nene's presence, a voice configuration was established for her, along with planned proofs of concept, in the form of songs. As she was eventually used for songs, initially in chorale sections, it became necessary for her to have a voice. The configuration seen here is a theoretical approximation using existing voice banks, and may be subject to change or adjustments anytime by the character creator. Notable media There is currently no media for this character. Additional info Relationships She and Riza shares an identical design, down to the mysterious "Iyadame" button. This is possibly explained by Nene's extreme idolization for her older sister. The things offsetting the two is the fact that Nene has shorter hair, and is grayish-white in color. Although she has interest in following her elder sister's footsteps, she currently does not have the skill (or the capability, android-wise) to do so. Nene is often the butt of pranks by her elder brother Clyde Sotone, in story depictions. However Nene herself is naive, and may be a crybaby at times. Appearances ;Artwork :Search Riza Sotone on deviantArt ;Media :Search Riza Sotone on YouTube Trivia *By extension, she too is a POLYGLOID, but ironically, she was originally not created for this purpose. Riza represented sophistication, while Nene represents innocence. *In line with references to Jose Rizal by Riza, Nene's birthdate, June 19, 1998 is patterned after Jose Rizal's birthdate. *Nene looks up to her elder sisters Riza and Aya more than she does with Paciano, Bonnie and Clyde. It doesn't mean she dislikes the latter three though. Gallery External links *Blog: POLYGLOID (homepage) *deviantART: O Herman *deviantART: Rena-tan *Utau wiki: User:O_Herman Category:Characters by O Herman Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Subderivative Category:Voiced Category:Voice from SF-A2 miki Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin